f1fandomcom-20200222-history
2017 Italian Grand Prix
| poletime = 1:35.554 | fastestlap = 1:23.361 | fastestlapdriver = Daniel Ricciardo | fastestlapnation = AUS | fastestlapteam = | fastestlapnumber = 49 | winner = Lewis Hamilton | winnernation = GBR | winnerteam = | second = Valtteri Bottas | secondnation = FIN | secondteam = | third = Sebastian Vettel | thirdnation = GER | thirdteam = }} The 2017 Italian Grand Prix (officially the Formula 1 Gran Premio Heineken d'Italia 2017) was the thirteenth race of the 2017 Formula One season, and the 87th time the Italian Grand Prix was held. It was held between 1 September and 3 September 2017. In qualifying, Lewis Hamilton took his 69th pole position, breaking Michael Schumacher's record of the most poles scored. Max Verstappen and Daniel Ricciardo set the second and third fastest times, but with their grid penalties applied, Lance Stroll was promoted up to second on the grid, making him the youngest front row starter ever, while Esteban Ocon was promoted up to third, marking his best qualifying result. Hamilton dominated the race, leading all but one lap, and finishing more than four seconds ahead of teammate Valtteri Bottas. driver and previous points leader Sebastian Vettel held off a furious challenge by 's Ricciardo for third, with Ricciardo grabbing fastest lap. __TOC__ Background Entry list Practice Overview FP1 FP2 FP3 Practice Results Qualifying Q1 Q2 Q3 Qualifying Results ** Verstappen was given a twenty-place grid penalty for using his fifth ICE, fifth MGU-H and fifth TC. *† Ricciardo was given a 25-place grid penalty for using his sixth MGU-H, fifth ICE and fifth TC, and an unscheduled gearbox change. *‡ Vandoorne was given a 25-place grid penalty for using his tenth TC, tenth MGU-H, seventh ICE and seventh MGU-K. *§ Pérez was given a five-place grid penalty for an unscheduled gearbox change. *** Hülkenberg was given a ten-place grid penalty for using his fifth MGU-H. *†† Alonso was given a 35-place grid penalty for using his ninth TC, ninth MGU-H, seventh ICE, seventh MGU-K, sixth ES, and fifth CE. *‡‡ Sainz was given a ten-place grid penalty for using his fifth MGU-H. *§§ Palmer was given a fifteen-place grid penalty for using his fifth TC and fifth MGU-H. **** Grosjean failed to set a time within the 107% rule, so he had to be given permission by the stewards to race. He was later given a five-place grid penalty for an unscheduled gearbox change. Grid Source ** Pérez was given a five-place grid penalty for an unscheduled gearbox change. *† Verstappen was given a twenty-place grid penalty for using his fifth ICE, fifth MGU-H and fifth TC. *‡ Hülkenberg was given a ten-place grid penalty for using his fifth MGU-H. *§ Sainz was given a ten-place grid penalty for using his fifth MGU-H. *** Ricciardo was given a 25-place grid penalty for using his sixth MGU-H, fifth ICE and fifth TC, and an unscheduled gearbox change. *†† Palmer was given a fifteen-place grid penalty for using his fifth TC and fifth MGU-H. *‡‡ Vandoorne was given a 25-place grid penalty for using his tenth TC, tenth MGU-H, seventh ICE and seventh MGU-K. *§§ Alonso was given a 35-place grid penalty for using his ninth TC, ninth MGU-H, seventh ICE, seventh MGU-K, sixth ES, and fifth CE. **** Grosjean failed to set a time within the 107% rule, so he had to be given permission by the stewards to race. He was later given a five-place grid penalty for an unscheduled gearbox change. Race Report Results Milestones *Lewis Hamilton's 69th pole position, breaking Michael Schumacher's record of the most poles. *The first time a driver has qualified on the front row since the 2016 Russian Grand Prix. *Lance Stroll's first front row start, making him the youngest front row starter at 18 years, 10 months and 3 days, thus breaking Max Verstappen's record by 23 days. Standings after race Notes Category:Grand Prix articles Category:2017 Grands Prix Category:Italian Grand Prix Category:Formula One races in Italy